


Demonic Domesticity and Other Signs of the Apocalypse

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Apocalypse, But no one notices, Comedy, Copious amounts of Vaseline, Demons, Everyone's a hoe, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Side Sebaek, Smut, Somehow demons are nice people, Switching, You read that OT4 correctly, side SuChenXingYeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Kyungsoo should have left town. Demons should not be this cute. Holy Water probably shouldn't be made in toilets, but they're all things that happen, anyway.





	Demonic Domesticity and Other Signs of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #96
> 
> I have bastardized the Supernatural Canon for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

Today’s the day. 

Kyungsoo has his belongings packed, the last of his rent paid to the motel owner. He’s earnt enough money to fund the next portion of his soul searching road trip, and it’s about time he skips town. 

Out of all his temporary homes, his current place of residence is probably his favourite. The people are… well, they’re alright, so far as small town folk go. His job at the local bar tips well, and his boss isn’t a complete dick, so that’s a bonus. 

But Kyungsoo makes a habit to move on before he gets comfortable. It’s not a Soul Searching Road Trip of an Undisclosed Duration of Time if he actually _settles down_.

He’ll do one last shift, rake in the farewell tips and haul ass once the sun rises, driving until his tank is empty before setting up another temporary home in a new location. 

The small town streets already seem to mourn his loss; solemn, quiet, lacking their usual atmosphere. Sky dark and cloudy, even the weather seems sad to see him go, the clouds overhead far darker than he’s used to. No lightning and no rain, not yet, although the rumbling of thunder serves as a promise of a storm to come. 

Hopefully, he’s gone before the worst of it strikes. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo comes across a group of people. Regulars, or something like it, a group of truck drivers whose paths cross in Kyungsoo’s town every other month. They’re usually loud, meandering between bars and brothels during their brief moments of downtime. 

Tonight, they stand quietly on the side of the road, watching the rumbling skies in fascination. 

“Go fuck yourself,” one of them offers. Kyungsoo is taken aback. He’s never caught the man’s name, but he’s always been friendly. A little too friendly. The kind of guy who tips a little too much because he’s distracted by Kyungsoo’s ass as he’s working. A sleaze, sure, but always harmless and never rude. 

Maybe Kyungsoo’s lack of interest caused the switch. 

He makes a mental note to water down his whiskey when he inevitably ends up in front of Kyungsoo’s counter as the night goes on. 

“Hey, baby.”

Kyungsoo knows all the sex workers in town. They all end up in his bar or in his bed at one time or another. The woman who speaks isn’t one of them, though she fits the part. Why the Reverend’s daughter has suddenly decided to work the corner is anyone’s guess. 

“What are you _doing_?” Kyungsoo questions in disbelief. Wendy isn’t exactly sweet and innocent, almost the antithesis of the stereotype, she already makes a killing in tips working at the local diner. Honestly, she probably rakes in more cash with a smile and a few undone buttons on her blouse than she ever could on the corner. 

“I’m getting paid for something I’m good at,” she walks towards Kyungsoo, hips swaying and heels clicking on the pavement. “And from what I remember, you thought I was great, too.” 

She’s not wrong. Kyungsoo knows from firsthand experience that the Reverend’s daughter isn’t the _waiting until marriage_ type. But that’s not the issue. The issue is that Wendy looks like she wants to eat him, and Kyungsoo is very nearly late for work. 

“As much as I’d like to,” he scrambles, putting distance between himself and the now smirking Wendy. “I’m gonna be late.” 

“See me after your shift, cutie,” she winks. _Winks_. Wendy doesn’t wink, she propositions with thinly veiled innuendo and casual flirting. She’s sweet and funny and fond of pastels, not the messy smear of cheap red lipstick she’s currently sporting.  
Kyungsoo frowns. Wendy’s sultry gaze doesn’t waver. If anything it’s more intense. It could be the setting sun or the dark skies, but for a moment, Kyungsoo swears that her eyes are _black_.

“Uh, yeah,” he scrambles, continuing to put distance between them. He has no idea what’s gotten into her, but hopefully, it’s worn off by the time his shift is over. Even better, he hopes he can avoid her as he skips town. “See you then.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Wendy all but purrs. It’s not attractive. If anything, it makes his hair stand on end. There is a fine line between sultry and creepy, though Kyungsoo has never noticed until now. 

He all but trips over his feet as he attempts to escape, power walking down the main street with purpose and a little bit of fear. 

Something is wrong, he can feel it in the air-- it’s heavy, he can almost feel the weight of it on his skin. Like humidity, but with a little more anticipation mixed in. How the air, of all things, can express emotion, Kyungsoo has no idea. But the feeling of dread doesn’t leave him, not even as he crosses the threshold of his workplace. 

He pushes open the heavy doors to the staff entrance, the rusted hinges stuttering under the pressure. It takes a few nudges of his shoulder to make the gap wide enough, but he manages to push through. Of all the things he’ll miss about this town, the door to his work certainly isn’t one of them. 

The clouds, such as they are, descend on the town. Everything drowns under a sea of whirling black smoke, thick and almost sentient, the pure density of it drowning out any and all light. 

A _whoosh!_ and the clouds disappear, leaving no trace but the dark red sunset that spills over the horizon. 

Kyungsoo, ever distracted, doesn’t notice a thing.

\------

Staff rooms are awful, no matter where they’re located. From casinos to hotels to shitty bars in nondescript small towns, the staff room will always look exactly the same. Small, cramped, broken furnishings and always smelling faintly of either dead rats or mildew.  
Sometimes both. 

Kyungsoo is unfortunate enough to be in the _both_ category with his current staff room. No matter how many times he cleans, it never gets any better. No amount of air freshener or disinfectant spray can take away from the scent of rotting wood and mould. 

If hell had a scent, it would probably be something like a hospitality staff room. 

He flings his bag in, not caring where it lands, fingers pinching his nose closed as the scent begins to waft in his direction. Gross. Another thing to add to his _Will Not Be Missed_ list.

His evening continues in an unusual manner. His boss, Junmyeon, sits at the bar, every day like clockwork, waiting for Kyungsoo to arrive. He asks for a Mojito while he counts the till’s float, and takes his drink back to the second floor of the bar, where he nurses the cocktail and watches the floor. 

But when Kyungsoo walks out behind the bar, Junmyeon is nowhere to be found. Which is concerning, because he’s the only person with the keys, and they’re about twenty minutes away from their scheduled opening time. 

Opening late means angry customers, and Kyungsoo _really_ wants those farewell tips.

“Anyone here?” Kyungsoo calls out as he starts to prep for his shift. At least the midday workers left the ice machine to run, he’s not going to run out halfway through his shift like he usually does. 

“You,” Junmyeon all but materialises from the shadows. Strange, considering the man usually stomps around, unable to walk heel-toe like the rest of the goddamn population. “You’re not…”

“We can’t,” another person appears. Literally materialising. Kyungsoo blinks. Apparently, teleportation is a required skill of short order cooks. Makes sense, considering the local diner hired him over Kyungsoo. “He has the fucking tattoo.” 

The cook gestures to the design on the back Kyungsoo’s hand. A drunken mistake from the last town he stayed in, Kyungsoo let some random he met in a bar go at his hand with a homemade tattoo gun. It looks cool and the work is surprisingly good (especially for an amateur with dodgy equipment) so he’s kept it. 

“He hired a _Hunter?_ ” The cook-- Baekhyun, if Kyungsoo recalls correctly-- seethes. 

“Hunters don’t stay in one place for this long,” Junmyeon says, though he keeps a wary eye on Kyungsoo. “Not unless they’re on a job.” 

“Um? Hello?” Kyungsoo waves, trying to attract their attention. “I’m at my job, and I hate hunting. Can we open the doors, please?” 

“Not until we find out what your deal is,” Baekhyun replies. Again with the weird shadows, because his eyes look as black as Wendy’s. 

“I’d like some tips,” Kyungsoo takes a rag and flings it across his shoulders. Cliche, yes, but he’s working in the world’s most stereotypical dive bar. He’s got to play the part, forgoing his usual habit of keeping a rag in the back pocket of his jeans. “It’s my last shift, after all.” 

“It sure is,” Baekhyun replies. He smirks. His eyes are black. “You can finish early if you’d like?” 

“You don’t even work here,” Kyungsoo pulls a rack of glasses from the small dishwasher concealed beneath the counter. They’ve been in there a while, gone cold and dripping with excess water. They’re going to be a bitch to polish. Kyungsoo contemplates running them through another wash, just to get the aid of steam. 

“What my friend here is saying,” Junmyeon starts, approaching the counter. Kyungsoo catches a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. His boss has a knife. “Is that you can finish both your shift and your life, hunter.” 

“I have been hunting exactly once, and I hated every second of it,” Kyungsoo backs away from the counter. He can’t go far, running into the shelves behind him in just a few steps.

“He’s either playing dumb, or he’s _actually_ dumb,” Baekhyun looks rather confused. “Usually they’ve tried to exorcise us by now.” 

“You’re talking like you’re demons or something,” Kyungsoo manages to reply. It’s not the first time he’s had death threats, but it is the first time someone’s backed up the threat with a knife. 

“We are.” 

Well, that explains… literally nothing. Kyungsoo isn’t one to believe in things like ghosts and demons, but if a man with a knife wants to call himself a supernatural being, he’s in no position to disagree. 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, twisting the knife so it points at Kyungsoo. 

“You wouldn’t understand hell,” he says, resuming his advance. “It’s awful beyond comprehension.” 

“We’re so happy to be out,” Baekhyun adds, “we finally get to have some _fun_ with the humans.” 

“By ‘fun’ you mean…” Kyungsoo trails off. He’s stalling, and it seems to be working. Demons or not, he needs to defend himself. No knives, save for the one he uses to cut lemons and limes before his shift. Small, a little dull, not enough to protect him. The bar has ample glasses, and Kyungsoo has seen what happens when they’re broken over someone’s head. He takes the closest one in his hand as a precaution. 

“We’re going to skin you alive,” Baekhyun sing songs. 

Kyungsoo blanches. Junmyeon pauses. 

“Wait,” his boss, or what is now masquerading as him, decides to reply. “The meat suit has memories, and apparently this kid makes a mean Mojito.” 

“It’s not like you to listen to your meat suit,” Baekhyun argues, “if he’s not a hunter, then he’s at least affiliated with them. He needs to die.” 

“And I need a drink.” 

Kyungsoo looks between the two demons. 

“I mean,” he starts awkwardly, “if I’m gonna go out, I may as well go out drinking?” He hopes it’s enough of a stalling measure. “One last round before you tear my skin off?” 

“He’ll struggle less when he’s drunk,” Baekhyun hums, “and he’ll bleed more, which is always the fun part.” 

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo says, a little too quickly. “Take a seat, I’ll have those Mojitos done in no time.” 

The demons take their seats, and Kyungsoo mixes like his life depends on it. 

\------

His back hits the wall, the pain from the impact overwhelmed by the restriction of oxygen to his lungs. Kyungsoo can’t breathe, can’t move. Pinned against the wall of the bar by an unseen, phantom force, he no longer doubts that the two demons are, well, _demons_. 

Baekhyun lowers his hand, the room stops spinning and Kyungsoo sinks to the floor as he wheezes for breath. Junmyeon snickers into his fourth Mojito, obviously amused by Kyungsoo’s pain and suffering. 

“What the fuck,” Kyungsoo chokes out. When he asked for a display of demonic powers, he wasn’t expecting Hell’s version of 50 Shades of Grey. “You’re insane.” 

“Demons,” Baekhyun replies flippantly, like the answer was obvious.

Kyungsoo has been able to loosen their lips with alcohol, prying answers from the demons as they consume cocktail after cocktail. They don’t get drunk as quickly as humans do, their vessel taking most of the intoxication before it hits the demon parasite. But with the amount they’ve consumed, it’s starting to take effect.

They’re either planning on killing him later (plausible) or so unthreatened by his existence that they’re happy to reveal details of their plan to him (also plausible). Besides, if Kyungsoo _did_ manage to escape, find more humans and reveal the threat of demons, no one would ever believe him. 

So far he’s gathered a few pieces of crucial information: 

One, the apocalypse is coming. Something about seals being broken, Lucifer rising from the pits of hell, followed by war with angels. The demons don’t seem to care for all the seal breaking shenanigans and are more inclined to wreak havoc over the surface world and its occupants. 

Two, the demon possessing Baekhyun isn’t important enough to have a name, and Kyungsoo isn’t important enough to learn the name of the demon masquerading as his boss. As such, they’ve both requested--- and quite politely, too-- that they are referred to by the names of their, quoted, “ _meat suits_ ”.

And three, demons do not like salt. When offered a line along with their tequila shots, both demons visibly recoiled. Kyungsoo sips at his water and stores the information away for future use.

“You are,” Baekhyun’s words begin to slur, the alcohol finally reaching him through his human host. “You’re my favourite human.” 

“Does this mean you’re _not_ going to kill me?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s not sure how trustworthy the word of a demon is, especially while drunk. He’s heard the phrase _making deals with the devil_ and hopes that there’s something he can do to force a deal in exchange for his life. 

“If we don’t get bored of you, sure,” Junmyeon replies, shrugging. He motions for a refill. “But if you try and escape, I _will_ turn your skin into a jacket.” 

“No escaping, right, got it,” Kyungsoo mutters. Well, there go his plans for getting the demons black out drunk, then getting the fuck out the demon infested town. He’s gotta come up with another plan, one that won’t get him skinned alive. 

“You’ll be our little pet,” Baekhyun croons, “I’ve always wanted a pet human.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Junmyeon asks, “I mean, you’ve gotta make sure he’s fed, look after him and all that,” he finishes his drink, motioning for another. “A human isn’t just something for Christmas, it’s for _life_.” 

“You’re making me sound like a dog,” Kyungsoo interjects. 

“I like dogs more than I like humans,” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“You’ve earned your life, human,” Junmyeon accepts his drink gratefully. “I don’t know if it’s because of these killer drinks, or because my meat suit was fond of you, but we’re not going to kill you.” 

“Yet,” Baekhyun makes sure to interject. 

“Yet,” Junmyeon confirms, before pausing. “Are you sure you wanna live that badly?” 

“I’ll be honest,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “I’d be begging on my knees if I thought it would work.” 

“That mark on your hand,” Junmyeon’s fingertips trace around the tattoo. “It means you’ll be the only human alive in a town of demons,” a smirk, pitch black eyes. “Are you okay with that?” 

“I could always leave--” 

“ _No_ ,” Junmyeon’s voice booms. The walls shake, glasses falling from their shelving and onto the floor. Kyungsoo is sure a few shards have made their way into his skin. He can feel the blood trickling down his arm, pain absent in the face of adrenalin and fear. “There will be no escape.” 

Demons with knives are terrifying. Demons displaying the extent of the hellish powers? Well, that’s at piss-your-pants levels of fear. 

(Kyungsoo does not piss his pants. Though if he were a lesser man, perhaps one with a slightly fuller bladder, he may have) 

“You wanna live?” Baekhyun sneers, “then you’ll stay alive. Your own, personal living _hell_. Right here with us.” 

“Oh fuck,” Junmyeon starts to laugh, breaking the dark mood he’s tried so hard to establish. “Look at his face!” 

“Priceless,” Baekhyun snickers. Kyungsoo tries to deadpan his expression, but his efforts only cause more laughter from his demonic patrons. 

“He’s so scared,” Junmyeon wipes a fake tear away from his eye. Kyungsoo wonders if demons are capable of crying. “See, this is why humans are better than dogs. They’re so much more fun to fuck with.” 

“And fuck,” Baekhyun adds, glancing over Kyungsoo appreciatively. He pretends not to notice. 

“What…” Kyungsoo is pretty sure he’s being made fun of. That can’t be right, because _no one_ makes fun of him. Ever. He has the demeanour and the eyebrows to ensure it.

“We planned to raze the town,” Baekhyun explains, “acquire some meat suits and go on a sinful rampage.”

“But now?” Kyungsoo prompts. He hopes the updated plan includes something a little more peaceful, maybe including leaving the town (and Kyungsoo) as it is. 

“I think we’ll stick around for a while,” Baekhyun replies. It’s not the answer Kyungsoo is hoping for. 

“What does that mean for me?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I could never bring myself to kill anyone with skills like these,” Junmyeon adds his input, shaking his half empty glass in Kyungsoo’s direction. 

“So I keep the booze coming and keep my life?” 

“Like we said,” Junmyeon’s eyes turn black. “For now.” 

Kyungsoo swallows thickly.

\------

While he never mentions it, Kyungsoo’s tattoo comes with more than just aftercare tips. The mysterious artist, older-- a real _silver fox_ type, he leaves Kyungsoo with a mark on his hand, a notch in his bedpost and a series of handwritten instructions.

Penned sloppily onto napkins, Kyungsoo’s one night stand teaches him how to survive a potential run in with a demon. Kyungsoo immediately writes him off as crazy, but keeps the notes and the napkins they’re written on as a kind of memento. 

There are all sorts of symbols scribbled along the margins, added notes about _devil’s traps_ , summoning rituals and protective wards. 

Apparently, the tattoo on his hand is an anti-possession symbol, meaning that a demon can’t take control of his body and run rampant with it. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t believe a word of it, but he learns how to draw the symbols from memory, a spur of the moment decision prompted by boredom and the desire to be edgy. 

One, in particular, the devil’s trap, he draws literally everywhere-- on his car, on his suitcase, on his skin when handed a pen and some free time. 

When Baekhyun and Junmyeon finally decide to leave the bar, waving over their shoulders and stumbling off into the night, Kyungsoo decides it’s time to have his breakdown.

Collapsing on the benchtop, his breath comes in harsh pants, hands shaking. The demon’s parting words still ringing in his ears. Cheerfully delivered threats of pain beyond comprehension, promised only if Kyungsoo tries to escape in the dead of night.

There are demon minions guarding the roads to and from town, apparently. Precautionary measures ensuring no one comes in, or in Kyungsoo’s case, tries to leave. 

Earlier in the day, he was having second thoughts about moving on. Now that he’s trapped, there’s no way in hell that Kyungsoo wants to stay. 

He’s not stupid. The town is filled with demons, ones whose black eyes greet him as he passes them on the street. And although they sneer, not a single demon moves as Kyungsoo hurries past. He’s not stupid, and he understands the concept of a novelty: his bartending skills may have saved his life this time around, but there’s nothing to guarantee that it’ll work in the future.

A town once so cheerful and bright, now filled with hellspawn and sin. He has to find his place amongst the debauchery before he’s turned into a human shish kebab. 

The demonic presences seem to make the streetlights flicker, the annoying on-off still visible through the curtains of Kyungsoo’s motel room. 

The symbols on his luggage seem to taunt him, so clear, even in the dark. They mean something, there is power to them that Kyungsoo doesn’t understand. Perhaps even power to control or at least keep the demons at bay, if and when they come for him. 

For once, his laptop gains usage of something that’s not porn, as Kyungsoo sits down to research.

\------

They say when one door closes, another opens. They also say similar things about windows. Kyungsoo raises his middle finger to whoever invented the phrases, his own path filled with barricaded doors and non-existent windows. 

So he creates his own passage; smashing through walls like a small, angry Kool-Aid guy, only with a catchphrase much more demon repelling than _oh yeaaaaaah_. 

“Christo,” Kyungsoo mutters. Trying to budge the hulking demon from his path. The big guy flinches, as expected, but otherwise remains completely still. Kyungsoo frowns. Speaking the Lord’s name in Latin is usually enough to earn him a glare, but most demons will shuffle obediently out of the way.

The large demon isn’t anyone important because Junmyeon hasn’t personally introduced him to Kyungsoo, yet. Only the big shot demons get a meet and greet with _Junmyeon’s Pet_ , and it’s more for Kyungsoo’s benefit than anyone else. 

Wouldn’t want to piss off one of the Seven Deadly Sins, or some sort of important, named demon. They would kill him.

And then where would Junmyeon be? Drinkless and without his favourite human. Or so Kyungsoo has been told. 

“Christo,” Kyungsoo tries again. His arms are tired, laden with a tray of glasses in dire need of a wash. Most patrons know to stay out of Kyungsoo’s way while he’s collecting empties, lest they come into contact with one of his various demonic torture devices. “Out of the way, fuckface, I need to wash these up.”

The demon finally yields, shuffling a few steps out of Kyungsoo’s way, creating a clear passageway back to the bar. “How ‘bout you get me another drink while you’re up there?” He says. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

Originally, he refrained from rolling his eyes around a hoard of supernatural creatures that can and will kill him for absolutely no reason. But with time, familiarity and overexposure to dumbass demons, he can hardly keep his eyes inside their sockets. 

With quick, familiar movements, Kyungsoo draws the spray bottle from his belt, shooting a fine mist of Holy Water all over the demon’s face and neck. His regulars look on, laughing at the misfortune of the newcomer. 

Most demons know to fear Kyungsoo’s spray bottle, filled with Holy Toilet Water for added humiliation. And boy, is the demon humiliated. He storms from the bar, spitting curses in Latin, face red with anger and steaming from the effects of the spray. 

“That was _hot_.” 

For some reason, a human-run bar in a town filled with demons has become a successful business. Kyungsoo even manages to turn a profit, playing a recording of an exorcism chant over the bar’s loud speakers whenever someone refuses to pay.

But with a successful business comes regulars, and with regulars comes Jongin. 

“The hunter, really?” Jongin changes his meat suit like clothing, and the only way to recognise him is by how often he hits on Kyungsoo. He’s a lust demon of some description. They’re unimportant demons, as far as the hierarchy of hell goes. But the thing about specifically sinned demons is their access to names. Jongin goes by his own title, not whatever comes attached the body he wears.

His most recent set of human clothes is a hunter Kyungsoo pity-fucked before the demons got to him. A pretty young thing who took on more demons than he could handle. It’s a real shame, considering how good he was in bed. 

“Research,” Jongin replies, “you slept with him, and I wanted his memories.” 

“Oh God.”

Jongin follows him back to the bar, stopped in his tracks by the line of salt glued to the floor in front of it. Precautionary measures, to make sure thirsty demons don’t try and help themselves while Kyungsoo’s away from the bar. 

Funny how they won’t help do the dishes, but they’ll gladly pour their own drinks if Kyungsoo isn’t fast enough. 

“You ate him out?” Jongin _pouts_. “C’mon Kyungsoo, I’m a better fuck than he is.” 

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again,” Kyungsoo sighs, “I’m not into demons, and I’m not into dead bodies. Ergo, I’m not going to sleep with a demon possessing the dead body of my former one night stand.” 

“He’s still alive,” Jongin replies brightly. “If I leave, he’ll die, but I’m keeping him alive. Just for you.” 

“Creepy.” 

“So that means?” 

“It’s still a no, Jongin,” Kyungsoo replies solemnly. “Now fuck off, I have dishes to do.” 

“I can’t stay and watch?” Jongin, no matter the meat suit, is unbearably cute. Not that Kyungsoo will ever admit to it. He’s a demon, and while inherently _different_ , he’s still a corrupted soul sent to the surface in order to cause chaos. 

Kyungsoo suddenly has standards, now that he’s surrounded by the damned. 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo sighs, “but any more unsolicited comments and the Holy Water comes back out.” 

“I will admire your glorious ass in complete silence,” Jongin teases. 

Kyungsoo, as per usual, ignores him.

\------

When not drunk, Jongin is more like a demonic Edward Cullen than a black eyed casanova. There are many reasons why Kyungsoo sleeps in a ring of salt, under a spray painted devil’s trap, with a bottle of Holy Water on his bedside table and the exorcism chant as his morning alarm.

A lot of reasons, with most of them being Jongin. He likes to loiter in Kyungsoo’s room during the night, leaving before the chant plays and staying very clear of the spray bottle’s trajectory. 

“Can’t sleep?” Jongin sits cross legged on Kyungsoo’s desk, admiring him while he sleeps. It started off a little creepy, but Kyungsoo’s so used to it now that a Jongin-Free night is more disarming. 

“Nope,” he sighs, propping himself up on his elbows and turning on the lamp resting on his bedside table. “Too many red bulls, I think.” 

“You should look after yourself,” Jongin chastises. 

“Yeah, well,” Kyungsoo rubs the crusty mess from his eyes. “Demons aren’t really fond of salad.” 

The town’s food was never the healthiest of things, but since the takeover, the only green consumable allowed into the town is Midori. Kyungsoo never thought he’d miss salad, but he’s been wrong before. At least there’s enough lemon and lime around to ward off the scurvy, and he sometimes raids the vitamin section at the abandoned town pharmacy. 

“I could find you some if you wanted?” Jongin’s eyes are bright, even in the dark. Demons usually keep their eyes black, not needing to hide around each other. Jongin keeps the eyes of his host, rich brown and so full of life. 

“Can I talk to him?” Kyungsoo says after a moment. He’s flattered that Jongin is willing to leave the safety of the town just to find food for Kyungsoo. But he’s curious about his host. 

“Uh,” Jongin starts, “I mean sure, but---” 

“Let me,” Kyungsoo demands, “let me talk to him, and I’ll kiss you.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen, then close. He groans, and suddenly, it isn’t Jongin anymore. 

“Hey,” the hunter wheezes, “if it isn’t the Angel of Death.” 

“I’m so sorry---” 

Kyungsoo, selfishly, decided to sleep with the hunter instead of warning him against the town. Post coital bliss the last feeling he had, before being dragged off into the night by a demonic hoard. 

“Don’t be,” he smiles, small and defeated. “I guess it’s the best way to live out the apocalypse.” 

“Possessed by a demon?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s not my life anymore, but I’m still alive,” he shrugs, “and Jongin isn’t too bad, for a demon, I mean.”

“He’s still a demon,” Kyungsoo points out. 

“Who is driven by different emotions than the others,” he says quietly, “you forget, I can sense as much of him as he can of me.” 

Kyungsoo coughs awkwardly, remembering the reason why Jongin chose him as a host in the first place. 

“You fascinate him,” he says, “I think Jongin is a little bit in love, or as in love that a demon can be.” 

“Don’t tell me that.” 

“I’m just telling you what I can feel,” he shrugs, “anyway, he’s growing antsy,” he smiles, “I think he wants that kiss.” 

“Before you go,” Kyungsoo calls out, “you were a new hunter, weren’t you?” 

“Nope,” he laughs, “but I dealt more with ghosts. Turns out demons are a little harder to kill.”

“No kidding,” Kyungsoo replies. Pauses. Gestures towards the hunter. “Come here.”

“He’ll be stuck in there with you,” he points out. “Once he comes back.” 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “I think I need someone to cuddle with.” 

“You’ve done this to yourself,” the hunter shrugs, pulling himself off the desk and padding softly towards Kyungsoo’s bed. The mattress dips as he joins Kyungsoo, lying beside him with a fond look. “Deja vu.” 

“What?” 

“The last memory I have is looking at you like this,” a soft smile, “before pain and darkness.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” he whispers, before pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s.

The kiss is soft, comforting, but only for a few moments. The hunter gasps and the kiss deepens, hands coming to tug at Kyungsoo’s hair. 

“He got started without me,” black eyes, and Jongin is back, mouthing along Kyungsoo’s jaw line. “Again.” 

“If your next line is something about finishing,” Kyungsoo trails off, gasping as Jongin sucks a hickey into his neck. Admittedly, it’s been a while. Jongin’s been possessing the hunter for months, and most humans are assimilated before Kyungsoo can get his hands on them. 

“I mean,” Jongin mumbles, speaking against Kyungsoo’s skin, their bodies pressed together. “That’s what I’m aiming for?” 

“I said a kiss,” Kyungsoo pulls away, though he smiles. “That’s all I promised.”

“I know,” Jongin says softly. “But we’re stuck in here, together…” he gestures towards the devil’s trap on the ceiling.

“I’ll get rid of it in the morning,” Kyungsoo yawns, “but for now, you should put yourself to use as my personal heater.” 

“I can do that,” Jongin replies softly. 

All that time in hellfire must have increased Jongin’s core temperature because he’s warmer than anyone Kyungsoo has ever shared a bed with. 

Snuggling into the demon’s side, Kyungsoo sleeps better than he has in almost a year.

\------

“Is that a hickey?” Baekhyun screeches. The bar stops, almost comically so. Jongin looks smug and far too proud of himself. It’s not hard for patrons to put two and two together, nor is it hard for them to jump to conclusions.

“It’s not what you think,” Kyungsoo tries to explain, but he’s too focused on pouring the umpteenth beer of the night for his intentions to be clear. “We cuddled, that’s all.” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, then flinches away as Kyungsoo reaches for his spray bottle. “Because every time I _cuddle_ with someone, I end up with hickeys.”

Baekhyun is apparently fucking a Reaper, some sort of supernatural being whom Kyungsoo cannot see. His mysterious not-boyfriend is stationed in the town to guide human souls to the afterlife and sticks around for some demon booty in his downtime. According to Baekhyun’s ramblings, he’s tall, very cute and named Sehun. 

Kyungsoo, who has never seen the mysterious Sehun, thinks Baekhyun’s making the whole thing up. 

“We made out,” Jongin supplies, proudly. “And then we cuddled.” 

“Your self-restraint is unheard of in a demon,” Junmyeon comments. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be prompted into making his Mojito for him. “And Kyungsoo’s self-restraint is unheard of in humans faced with demons.” 

“I’m so used to demon bullshit, it barely affects me anymore,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “prolonged exposure to you assholes and all that.” 

“You’re basically a demon, anyway,” Baekhyun eyes the spray bottle warily. “You’re just as fond of torture and torment than the rest of us.” 

“I want him to _ruin_ me,” Jongin sighs. There’s a pile of glasses in front of him at the bar, the alcohol finally starting to take effect. “Like, tie me to the bed and make me cry kinda ruin.” 

“Usually I’d say he’d rather die,” Junmyeon starts, staring blatantly at the hickey on Kyungsoo’s neck. “But now I’m not so sure.”

“I want him to suffocate me with his thighs.” 

“Jongin---” 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin reaches across the bar, taking Kyungsoo’s hands in his own. After the whole makeout incident, he’s been far more touchy. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to feel about it. “Would you grant me the honour of sitting on your face?” 

“Jongin, no--” 

“Jongin, _yes_ ,” Baekhyun interrupts, grinning maniacally. “We can’t fuck with Kyungsoo anymore, now that he knows how to exorcise us---”

“Don’t make me do it, because you know I will--” 

“You said you like wrecking pretty boys with your tongue, am I not pretty?” 

Demons are a mess, but they’re worse when drunk. Kyungsoo sighs. 

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_...” 

“Okay, fuck, stop that!” Junmyeon cries, shuddering as the start of the ritual begins to take effect. “If I get him,” he jerks a finger in Jongin’s direction, “outta here, will you stop with the exorcising?” 

“Take them both and it’s a deal,” Kyungsoo replies. 

“Got it,” Junmyeon nods. The demons disappear, as they usually do, leaving Kyungsoo without his favourite regulars. He doesn’t have to admit it out loud because everyone knows he’s a little softer on Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongin than he is on the other patrons. 

He’s still receiving a few glares from demons within earshot of the earlier exorcism. With another sigh, Kyungsoo goes back to pouring drinks.

\------

Kyungsoo still isn’t entirely comfortable around demons. He goes from work to his motel room and back again. Sometimes he stops by the abandoned grocery store to pick up food, and he seems to be the only one to do so. It’s always somewhat stocked, new foods with long shelf lives strewn across the floor with every visit. The demons must be rummaging around in the back room for cigarettes or something, creating mess whenever they search. 

“Sorry about yesterday,” Jongin appears next to Kyungsoo quite suddenly. He’s used to demons coming and going as they please, but not when they fall in stride next to him. Kyungsoo holds his chest, willing his heart-rate to slow down after the shock. 

“You totally did that on purpose,” he wheezes, glaring at Jongin. 

“What, yesterday or now?” Jongin has the audacity to laugh.

“Both,” Kyungsoo’s glare is unrelenting. “You’re just as into the torture shit as the rest of them, don’t try the _I’m not like other demons_ routine on me.”

“You talk like you aren’t the same,” Jongin replies softly. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference between the way demons and humans act, you know?”

Kyungsoo has noticed. Honestly, apart from the rare few, the demons have been far better patrons than their human counterparts. While they don’t clean up, and they’re rowdy, the demons just aren’t as rude. 

Maybe it’s because they’ve been trapped in hell for so long, the tranquillity of the surface world is having a positive effect on them. 

“Hey,” Jongin continues. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It’s a smooth move, so Kyungsoo lets it slide. “Wanna get something to eat?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Kyungsoo laughs, though doesn’t immediately reject the offer.

“I just want to spend time with you,” Jongin shrugs, holds Kyungsoo’s hand a little tighter. “And if you want to call it a date, then we can call it a date.” 

“You’re holding my hand and taking me out for food,” he points out, “that’s pretty date-like.” 

“I can’t remember dating,” Jongin replies softly, “so I’m not quite sure what to do from here.” 

“Let me guide you, then,” Kyungsoo smiles.

Jongin’s presence makes the streetlights flicker. 

It’s not the best mood lighting, but Kyungsoo figures it will do.

\------

Jongin takes Kyungsoo to the diner, otherwise known as the only restaurant in town. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, it’s still functioning 

Chaotic, but functioning. 

It’s loud and messy, more so than the bar. It’s as if the demons actually behave themselves around Kyungsoo, but that’s probably because of the constant threats of pain and exorcism. 

Rowdy, but not unwelcoming. The demon using Wendy as a suit has returned to her former position, disappearing and reappearing with food, accepting tips and offering flirtatious winks. Honestly, if it weren’t for all the black eyes and the overwhelming scent of sulphur, Kyungsoo would be hard pressed in finding any difference. 

“They’re actually paying?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief, watching as one demon actually hands over a credit card in order to pay for his meal. It’s most likely the credit card of his meat suit, or something he’s scammed, but it’s _money_.

“You’ve influenced the whole town,” Jongin replies. Gesturing around the diner. Most of Kyungsoo’s regulars are present, eating away their hangovers. Junmyeon sits in a booth with a few of the newer demons, while Baekhyun sits on his own. There are two plates in front of him, though one of them seems to be eaten by something, or someone, invisible. 

“He’s here with Sehun,” Jongin clarifies, following Kyungsoo’s line of sight. “That’s why you can’t see him.” 

“I figured,” Kyungsoo replies with a shrug. 

“It’s cute,” Jongin says softly, “that Sehun can look at Baekhyun’s real face and still find it attractive.” 

“Baekhyun isn’t half bad,” he counters, “it’s the personality you’ve gotta look past.” 

“Should I be jealous?” Jongin jokes, nudging Kyungsoo gently. “But I mean his _real_ face. Meat suits are pretty, demons are not.” 

“So you’re all---” 

“Absolutely hideous, yeah,” Jongin winks. “You still interested?” 

“Who said I was interested in the first place?” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

Jongin takes his hand again, humming in place of a reply.

\------

Unbeknownst to the demons, Kyungsoo likes to frequent the hunter forums. Websites where those who kill supernatural beings for a living come to offer advice and information. Gaining access to them took a lot of time and effort, but he’s picked up some handy anti-demon tips from them over the past few months. 

He browses the site in his underwear, knees drawn to his chest as he rotates to and fro on his creaky swivel chair. There’s not a lot he doesn’t know, and he’s not one for contributing to the topics at hand, but the newest thread discusses the creation of demons, something Kyungsoo has admittedly never thought about. 

Apparently, most demons were once humans. Tortured into soldiers of hell as punishment for a life of sin. Some demons are created out of nothing, they’re chosen by Lucifer himself and usually have different coloured eyes. There’s talk on the forums of demons with yellow or white eyes, and how absurdly powerful they are.

Kyungsoo can only hope that none of them come through his bar. They sound terrifying, and far less tolerant of humans than the run of the mill demons he’s used to--- and admittedly, becoming quite fond of. 

He wonders, just quickly, what Jongin did to deserve eternal damnation. 

“Watcha doin’?” 

Now that Kyungsoo is less inclined to reach for the Holy Water, Jongin has taken to appearing behind him at the most inopportune moments. 

“Looking up demons,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “You’re interesting creatures.” 

“Babe,” Jongin loops his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, nosing his way up Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m the only demon you should be looking up.” 

“So you’ll answer some questions for me?” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side, revealing more skin for Jongin’s lips to explore. 

“I’ll do anything for you,” Jongin whispers, surprisingly tender. 

“Do you remember hell?” 

Jongin pauses. 

“As a demon, yeah,” he replies, “but not as a human soul, they torture those memories out of you.” 

Jongin’s earlier hickey has faded, so he makes an effort to make more. Darker, this time, so that they’ll last until Kyungsoo will let him at his neck again. 

“You don’t remember anything at all?” 

A sigh, and Jongin sucks harder. He’s found Kyungsoo’s sensitive spot, the part of his neck that makes him arch his back in pleasure.

“I remember Junmyeon,” Jongin admits, “but I don’t wanna talk about him right now.” 

“Why?” 

“You’re letting me touch you,” he replies, “And I don’t want Junmyeon to ruin the mood.” 

“True,” Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin bites down, softly. “Thinking about Junmyeon is a guaranteed boner killer.” 

“You’re hard?” Jongin detaches himself from Kyungsoo’s neck, peering over his shoulder to observe Kyungsoo hard and leaking in his underwear. “I did that to you?” 

“Like it wasn’t your plan to begin with,” Kyungsoo mutters, grabbing Jongin by the hair and sliding their mouths together. 

It’s the messiest kiss Kyungsoo has ever had, desperation combining with the awkward angle. Less than perfect, though also the most perfect kiss, Kyungsoo lets Jongin lick into his mouth. 

The swivel chair makes for easy manoeuvring, Jongin spins Kyungsoo to face him, before sinking to his knees. With a little adjustment, the chair falls so that they’re at face level, and Kyungsoo impatiently pulls Jongin into another messy kiss. 

Jongin whines, pawing at Kyungsoo’s thighs. His legs drop, wrapping around Jongin’s hips, Kyungsoo’s hands tugging at Jongin’s hair, the demon’s fingertips gripping his thighs tight enough to bruise. 

“You taste like _sin_ ,” Jongin groans. Kyungsoo wonders if it’s a metaphor, or if Jongin can literally taste the sin that drips from Kyungsoo’s tongue as they kiss. “I want more, Kyungsoo, I want all of you.” 

“You’re that turned on?” Kyungsoo tries not to laugh, but Jongin is so cute in his desperation that it’s endearing. He’s never felt so wanted before. 

“Lust demon,” Jongin clarifies, shuffling backwards on his knees. He bends his head, and Kyungsoo gasps as he begins to bruise the skin of his thighs with that sinful mouth, to match the ones he left with his fingers. “I’m consumed by it, by you.” 

Jongin looks up, and his eyes are black. 

“I love the way you taste,” Jongin pants, nuzzling his face on Kyungsoo’s crotch. “Please, let me taste more of you.” 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, “that’s hot.” 

“My mouth is hotter,” Jongin pleads, “and I want you inside of it.” 

Jongin is starting to sound like a badly scripted porn film, and Kyungsoo sees fit that he stops it before it gets too cringeworthy. The best way to prevent Jongin from talking, is to give him what he wants, and so Kyungsoo removes his underwear with inhuman speed. 

He’s barely prepared before his cock hits the back of Jongin’s throat. Not being human bypasses the gag reflex, apparently. And not being alive means that he doesn’t _really_ need to breathe. 

Jongin’s throat contracts, controlled movements that tighten and release around Kyungsoo’s cock as it slides through his lips. It’s overwhelming from the get go, Kyungsoo loses track of reality, gripping one hand on Jongin’s shoulder and the other in his hair as he desperately tries to hold on. 

Jongin kisses like a teenager, but sucks dick like the supernatural being he is. Kyungsoo’s stamina is great, but with prolonged, unrelenting deepthroating from someone as attractive as Jongin, there’s no possible way he can last. 

The chair shakes, either from the quivering of Kyungsoo’s thighs or the fast motions of Jongin’s hand as he works himself over, it’s not clear. 

Eyelids flutter closed over black eyes, and Jongin whines as he comes onto the floor at Kyungsoo’s feet. The vibrations almost send Kyungsoo into shock-- he throws his head back and groans, coming inside Jongin’s awaiting mouth as requested. 

“We’re doing that again at some point,” Kyungsoo mutters as he comes down from his high. “Because that was _incredible_.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jongin replies, voice hoarse. 

He licks the mess from his lips with a pleased grin.

\------

Junmyeon is MIA, so Kyungsoo resorts to desperate measures: summoning. 

The hunter forums are helpful, though they warn against summoning any unknown demon, lest there be unfortunate consequences. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. The only unfortunate consequence surrounding a summoned Junmyeon is that he may not leave until he gets a Mojito. 

The ritual complete, the chant is spoken, and Kyungsoo drips his blood into the bowl of carefully collected ingredients. The lights flicker, and a disgruntled Junmyeon appears in his room. 

“Now is _really_ not a good time,” Junmyeon mutters. Kyungsoo covers his eyes. “I’m kinda in the middle of something.” 

Apparently, the unfortunate consequence of summoning Junmyeon means he appears naked. 

“More like in the middle of _someone_ ,” Kyungsoo snickers, once he gets over the shock of demon dick. 

“Someones,” Junmyeon smirks, “plural.” 

“That’s so like you,” Kyungsoo laughs, “but we’re not here to talk about your sex life.” 

“We’re here to talk about yours, I’m guessing,” Junmyeon is like a bloodhound for hickeys, able to spot them even through Kyungsoo’s turtleneck. Though he’s sure the turtleneck is as much of a giveaway as a bare neck covered with bruises. 

“Bingo,” Kyungsoo offers awkward finger guns in Junmyeon’s direction. He’s met with a deadpan stare. “Jongin says he remembers you. From before he was a demon.” 

“Ah, yes,” Junmyeon, still naked, does nothing to cover himself. “I may or may not have tempted him into hell, back in the day.” 

“You what?” 

“Brief backstory here, the condensed version because I want to get back to my someones.”

Kyungsoo nods, prompting him further. 

“Me, one of the first demons. Me, the human who invented witchcraft. Jongin, a witch. Demon plus witch equals power, demon plus human equals a human soul in hell.” 

“So he summoned you to help with his witchcraft?” Kyungsoo tries to clarify, “And by teaming up with you he got an express ticket to hell, am I getting this right?” 

“As you said before,” Junmyeon offers his own awkward finger guns. He’s still naked. Things jiggle. “Bingo.” 

“But that doesn’t explain the whole lust demon thing,” Kyungsoo ponders, “like, why is a witch now a lust demon?” 

“Jongin got rich selling a spell based cure for impotence,” Junmyeon smiles, “the higher ups thought it would be ironic.” 

“But he was helping people,” Kyungsoo tries to reason, “what part of that deserves an eternity in hell?”

“First of all, demon contract,” Junmyeon starts ticking points off on his fingertips. “Then the witchcraft, followed by the enabling of lustful sin.” Junmyeon shrugs, “His soul was hells from the moment his blood touched the summoning ritual.”

“That's… interesting,” Kyungsoo says. He looks at the bowl on the floor, his blood slowly congealing amongst the herbs. 

“We haven't made a contract, so your soul is safe,” Junmyeon clarifies, “But you’re not destined for heaven, let me tell you that.”

“I figured,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “But I've dealt with enough demons to know I won’t mind hell once it’s all over and done with.”

“You say that now,” Junmyeon replies cryptically. “Anyway, we done? I’ve got things to do, people to fuck. You know how it is.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, “We’re done.” 

He barely finishes speaking before Junmyeon is gone. 

\------

Jongin becomes more touchy after the Incident with the Blowjob. Kyungsoo will never admit to it, but he honestly doesn’t mind. 

Stepping out from behind the bar, spray bottle in hand, Kyungsoo finds Jongin already weaving through the crowd, carrying a few glasses. He can’t manage as many as Kyungsoo, but he’s _trying_ and it’s adorable. 

“If you moved the salt line,” Jongin says, “I could wash the dishes while you grab them?” 

“You wanna work with me?” Kyungsoo is surprised. Collecting a few glasses here and there isn’t a commitment, it’s lending a hand. Offering to man the glass washer while Kyungsoo does the rounds, that’s offering to _work_.

“I want to spend time with you, I told you,” Jongin replies with a grin. “And if that means I have to wash the dishes, then that’s what I’ll do.” 

“You could just ogle me from the counter,” Kyungsoo points out, “that’s what you’ve been doing up until now.” 

“Yeah, but, if I’m behind the counter I can grab the booty rather than stare at it.” 

Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Alright,” he relents, “but for every broken glass, you’ll owe me something.” 

“I offer kisses for every glass, which can be stacked up to exchange for sexual favours.” 

It’s nice to see that seedy Jongin hasn’t gone anywhere. Sweet Jongin is wonderful, but the perpetually horny part of him is incredibly amusing. 

“No deal,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “You’ll start breaking things on purpose.” 

“You got me.” 

“And I think I got hives from this conversation,” Baekhyun appears randomly. Or maybe he’s been present the whole time, and Kyungsoo has only just noticed. “You two are disgusting. I’d rather shower in holy water than listen to you have your little couple’s chat.” 

“That could be arranged,” the spray bottle unhooks from Kyungsoo’s belt easily. He twirls it around his finger, little drops of water spiralling from where the cap is slightly loose. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongin duck. 

“I take it back,” Baekhyun whimpers, “keep eye fucking, I’ll wait, I’ll wait.” 

“Funny how you went from threatening me when we first met to cowering at the sight of a spray bottle,” Kyungsoo muses, “and what was it you said about me being like a pet dog?” 

“You’re a terrible influence on everyone,” Junmyeon at least, _does_ randomly appear. He has his three someones in tow. They’re introduced as Chanyeol, Jongdae and Yixing. “First you threaten us into paying, then we start paying everyone else.” 

“And I noticed that couples started popping up once Kyungsoo stopped resisting some of Jongin’s advances,” Baekhyun points out. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon curses. Everyone turns to look at him. “We were sent here to tempt people to sin,” he clarifies, “but we’ve been tempted into becoming _human_.” 

“Bullshit,” Baekhyun hisses, “I hate humans.” 

“You have promise rings with a _Reaper_ ,” Jongin says, pointing to the silver band on Baekhyun’s ring finger. Kyungsoo expects that the mysterious, invisible Sehun is also wearing one. He’s probably standing somewhere in the vicinity, though Kyungsoo is still, unfortunately, unable to see him. “Last week some of our kind were _killing_ reapers, and you’re out here fucking one.” 

“Same goes for---,” Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Fuck me, we _are_ acting like humans.” 

“It’s not too late to kill him,” Junmyeon jerks his thumb in Kyungsoo’s direction. 

“Yes, it is,” Jongin hisses. Kyungsoo raises his spray bottle in self-defence. 

“You kill me,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “I go to hell, become a demon, claw my way back here and tear you limb from limb.” 

“I doubt you’ll remember---” 

“Do not doubt the limits of my pettiness, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, “because I will drown you in Holy Water.” 

Baekhyun whimpers and disappears. 

The rest of them laugh.

\------

It’s time. 

Kyungsoo takes a scrubbing brush to his ceiling, scratching off part of the Devil’s Trap, rendering it practically useless. The salt line is broken by similar means, and for the first time in almost a year, his alarm tone resorts back to the default. 

Jongin still watches him sleep, though up until now, Kyungsoo has still restored to the protective measures. Not because he doesn’t trust Jongin, but because he’s come to associate them with safety. Maybe, now, Jongin can take the place of his security blanket. 

The room is empty and Kyungsoo is alone-- it’s not late enough for Jongin to show up, but Kyungsoo figures he may as well get some sort of sleep in before Jongin arrives to find the unprotected bed. 

Who knows what will happen, then. 

They could just cuddle, like the only other time they’ve shared a bed. But judging by Jongin’s enthusiasm of late, Kyungsoo thinks he might be up for something a little less innocent and a bit more sinful. No pun intended. 

“I came early so we could talk before you went to sleep,” Jongin says. He immediately dives head first onto Kyungsoo’s mattress. “But this is so much better.” 

Jongin mumbles something about the bed smelling like Kyungsoo, rolling around in the sheets like a happy dog instead of a demon. Are there dogs in hell? The forums mentioned something to do with hell hounds. 

Kyungsoo wonders if hell has townhouses for rent. Maybe a hellhound adoption agency. He can imagine Jongin coming home from a long day of sinning, cuddling with his hellhound puppies and then having a little sin of his own with Kyungsoo. 

Oh, how the mighty fall. Kyungsoo goes from wanting nothing to do with demon dick to wanting it for the next foreseeable eternity. He set out to find himself, a road trip with no end in sight, only to find Jongin instead. 

“When you asked for a roll in the sheets,” Kyungsoo remarks fondly, “I didn’t think you meant like this.” 

Jongin pauses, turns to Kyungsoo. His hair a mess and clothes wrinkled, if not for the black eyes he’d look so, so unbelievably sweet. “I am up for anything involving you and a bed,” he replies, quite seriously. 

“If I wanted to sleep?” 

“That’s fine.” 

“Fuck?” 

“Even better.” 

“Summon Baekhyun and ask for a threesome?” 

“Undesirable, but if that’s what you _really_ want,” Jongin laughs, “then I guess I’ll accommodate my plans for a little Baekhyun action.” 

“You have plans?” Kyungsoo asks a redundant question. Jongin has been nothing but vocal in plans and fantasies, but he kinda wants to hear them again. 

“I’ve told you my plans,” Jongin mumbles. 

“Tell me again,” Kyungsoo urges, “the last time I didn’t want to know.” 

“But now?” 

“Now I want to put them into action?” He sighs, “how transparent do I have to be, Jongin?” 

“You wanna…” 

“Yes.” 

“With me?” 

“Very much so.” 

“Right now?” 

“If your ass isn’t sat on my face within ten seconds, I’m exorcising you.”

Kyungsoo has never seen anyone move so fast. He wonders if it’s a demon thing, or just a Jongin thing. He’s excited and overly eager, but then again, Kyungsoo is too. Jongin pulls his clothes off, tripping over his jeans in his haste. 

“Why aren’t you naked,” Jongin pouts, moving to straddle Kyungsoo’s chest. He’s heavy, but braces enough of his weight onto his knees so that Kyungsoo can still breathe. About to have his ass eaten, yet still so considerate. 

“You can undress me later,” Kyungsoo replies. Jongin’s half hard cock twitches, and Kyungsoo is within reach of it. With a coy look, he wraps his lips around what he can, bracing his hands on Jongin’s ass. Eyes flicker to black before fluttering closed. “C’mon,” Kyungsoo lets Jongin slide from his mouth slowly, teasingly, a great visual. “Up, up, up.” 

He lands a playful smack on Jongin’s ass. The resulting noise is intriguing, and possibly something to be explored a little later. For now, however, Kyungsoo wants to bury his face between Jongin’s ass cheeks, suffocate, end up in hell, crawl his way out and then do it all again. 

Jongin lowers himself onto Kyungsoo’s face, and he’s expecting the demon to just sit there with his cute gasps and trembling thighs, letting Kyungsoo wreck him with his tongue. He is not expecting Jongin to grip Kyungsoo’s hair and _ride his tongue_ , but that's what happens. Kyungsoo can barely keep up, desperately licking and sucking, lapping at Jongin’s rim as best as he can. 

By the sounds of it, he’s doing great. Jongin whines and thrashes, thighs trembling as Kyungsoo predicted. His scalp is sore and his jaw aches, but there’s something so _hot_ about it all, the saliva dripping from his chin. 

“Fuck,” Jongin whines, his voice cracking. They’ve barely just started and he’s already wrecked. “Kyungsoo, can you fuck me, now?” 

“Yes please,” he gurgles. There’s a little too much spit, now, it bubbles from his lips when he tries to talk. It’s probably the least sexy thing he can do, but he spits the excess onto the opposite side of the bed. Messy, but there’s going to be more fluids than spit on the sheets once they’re done. 

“Do you have lube?” 

Kyungsoo does not. The demons have used it all. He’s been jerking it with a tub of Vaseline for months, now. Not the best lube substitute, but still better than other options. It’ll have to do. 

“Vaseline,” he mentions to Jongin, “top draw.”

Kyungsoo wipes his face with the corner of the sheet, watching Jongin scramble one handedly for the tub. With his spare hand he fingers himself, three fingers deep and positioned close enough that Kyungsoo can watch. Spit isn’t the best lube, but demons seem to have an unnaturally high pain tolerance, so it probably doesn’t bother Jongin all that much. 

Jongin takes too long in finding the tub, and Kyungsoo grows impatient. He _was_ going to wait for Jongin to undress him, but he tugs his clothes off, eyes still firmly locked on the way Jongin’s fingers disappear inside of himself. 

“You started without me,” Kyungsoo says, just as Jongin makes a triumphant noise, fishing the tub and a condom from the drawer. 

“So did you,” Jongin looks over his shoulder, fingers still inside himself, with a coy look. “I thought you wanted me to undress you?” 

“Next time,” Kyungsoo beckons him over. “You were taking too long.” 

Jongin pulls his fingers free and drops the items in his hands. He straddles Kyungsoo’s hips, rocking gently against his erection while they kiss softly. A tender moment in between it all, and not something Kyungsoo expected from a lust demon. 

“You’ve never talked about positions,” Kyungsoo says against Jongin’s lips. “Anything you wanna confess to or should we just play it by ear?” 

“Bend me in half,” Jongin whispers, “and fuck me into the headboard.” 

Well, that’s specific. Kyungsoo can do specific.

Either the hunter was flexible, Jongin has been working on his flexibility or there’s more demon pain tolerance in play, because Jongin is as bendy as a yoga instructor. His ankles practically crossed behind his head as Kyungsoo pushes into him, and the only expression on his face is bliss. 

Like deja va, only better, the hunter was a great lay but Jongin is better; more responsive, rocking back to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts. The side of Kyungsoo’s neck mauled by Jongin’s lips and teeth and hot, wet breath panting into his ear. 

Kyungsoo should have relented earlier, fucking Jongin is like nothing else he’s ever experienced. 

He takes his time; slow, hard thrusts instead of frantic fucking, Jongin whining and digging his nails into Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades. It takes time, and a few more reapplications of vaseline, but Kyungsoo comes first, jerking Jongin off while his cock still twitches inside of him. 

“That was amazing,” Jongin is covered in come, sweat and saliva, vaseline smeared along the thigh wrapped around Kyungsoo’s naked hip. “But you know I’m going to want round two, right?” 

“You can have as many rounds as you want,” Kyungsoo replies with a yawn. He’s tired, but maybe Jongin can take control for the next round. Lust still simmers beneath his skin, and he has to wonder if it’s a side effect from demon sex. 

“I gotta fuck you at some point,” Jongin says, offhandedly. “Or fuck your thighs, either way.” 

“Both,” Kyungsoo replies immediately. 

“Now?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes darken.

\------

“I thought I left torture behind in hell,” Baekhyun moans. Jongin plants another giggly kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “This is awful, I want a refund.” 

“You could always drink somewhere else?” Kyungsoo retorts. Jongin now officially works at the bar, but he’s more prone to surprise makeout sessions than he is to completing his cleaning on time. 

“There is nowhere else,” Baekhyun cries, “I can’t believe I stopped killing delivery drivers for you.” 

It took a while, and a lot of threats from the company after their employees kept disappearing, but Kyungsoo has finally managed to get his regulars to behave while necessary humans are in town. They can’t keep drinking if they don’t pay, and they won’t get any new alcohol in if they keep skinning the delivery guys. 

A simple concept to grasp, but most demons aren’t really known for their intellect. 

“Find a new town,” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“No way,” Baekhyun shakes his head rapidly. “There’s no demon town as peaceful as this. As much as I love chaos and destruction, I get enough of that in hell,” he looks close to tears. “This is like a holiday for us.” 

“I’m glad you think so highly of me,” Kyungsoo places a hand over his heart. “Can’t say the same for you, though.” 

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun laughs. 

“I’m way ahead of you on that one,” Jongin winks. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Foul,” Baekhyun shudders. “Disgusting. I bet you’re all vanilla and shit, too.” 

“We’re not,” they reply at the same time, before laughing. 

“You’re disgusting,” Baekhyun finishes his drink. “Later, lovebirds.”

Jongin has already pulled Kyungsoo into another filthy kiss, too caught up in each other to notice Baekhyun’s absence.

\------

Kyungsoo doesn’t have any real need to check the hunter forums anymore, not with the way the demons are behaving and the fact that he spends most of his time with Jongin. Once something to pass the time, it’s now something he remembers only when ridiculously bored. 

Jongin is off doing demon things, and Kyungsoo is waiting for him to return. There’s not much else to do, considering the TV in his room has been broken since before his arrival, so he loads the familiar site and starts to browse. 

He’s glad he does. Sometimes there are split second or offhand decisions that change lives forever, and Kyungsoo is pretty sure he’s just made such a choice. 

The hunters know about the town. They know and they’re planning a raid. Most of the senior members are tagging along for the trip, meaning the demons won’t be faced with bumbling amateurs as they have in the past. The next wave of hunters have killed or exorcised more demons than Kyungsoo can count, and their next targets are his, dare he say it? _Friends_.

Honestly, he’s only _really_ concerned about Jongin. Junmyeon could easily crawl his way back out from hell, considering his credentials. He’ll bring his someones with him, of course. Baekhyun might tag along for the ride, because Sehun will still be loitering around on the surface. 

But the absence of demons means he’ll have to bury the dead. He’s not stupid, he knows that there are very few people who survived the takeover, and those who did-- like the hunter Jongin wears-- don’t have a very good prognosis once their demonic parasite is gone. 

It’s a mess he doesn’t want to clean up, but the idea of skipping town just doesn’t appeal to him anymore. Funny how things work out like that. 

Kyungsoo stares at his hands, unable to stop them from shaking. The life he’s built for himself is about to be torn out from underneath him. Despite Kyungsoo’s influence, the town is still filled with demons. They’ve killed people, and if more hunters come, then their bodies will be added to the count. 

But with such seasoned professionals joining the hunt, he’s sure that a few of their ranks will fall, maybe even Kyungsoo himself as collateral damage. The hunters may know about the town, but there’s no way they know about the sole human resident. If they raze the town as the forums are suggesting, there will be no escape. 

He could warn everyone, get them out of town. But where would Kyungsoo go? And more importantly, where _could_ he go? Jongin is guaranteed to tag along and without the protection from the rest of the demon horde, there’s so much distrust, hiding and danger in their future. 

It’s not what Kyungsoo wants. 

Helplessly, he slams his hands on the desk in front of him, one inked and one bare. 

Ink. 

Tattoo. 

Kyungsoo suddenly has an idea. 

\------

“I guess I beat you to it,” Kyungsoo says. The hunters break through the door to the bar, guns filled with salt rounds and aimed straight at him. He’s polishing glasses to the blues music Junmyeon likes so much, just for the dramatic effect. “Don’t shoot, I’m on your side.” 

“Demons aren’t on our side,” one hunter seethes. 

“Good thing I’m not a demon,” Kyungsoo shrugs, holding up his hand for everyone to see, the tattoo clearly visible even at a distance. 

The hunters gingerly step through the mass of bodies on the floor of the bar. All part of his ingenious plan. Baekhyun, of course, wanted to ambush the hunters, but the deaths of their brothers would result in a new wave of revenge-driven hunters to sweep through the town. Kyungsoo is sure of it. 

Those with dead hosts revert back to their smoke-like form and hide. Those with living hosts retreat back into the conscious of their meat suit. Kyungsoo talks the hunters out of town, gaining their trust with demon knowledge and the anti-posession tattoo. Hunters think the town is demon free, and they leave well enough alone. 

No conflict, no bloodshed, no possibility of Kyungsoo getting caught in the crossfire. 

It’s the perfect plan. 

“How did you do it?” another hunter asks. There’s around ten of them in total, and they all look both bewildered and impressed. 

“Exorcism over loudspeakers,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “easy enough to set up. Used myself as bait while my partner pressed play.” 

“Where’s your partner?” 

“Out looking for supplies,” Kyungsoo answers vaguely. There’s always the possibility of one of the surviving townspeople being seen wandering around, and Kyungsoo wants them to be written off as another hunter rather than someone to be interrogated. Doesn’t matter what he’s been promised, Kyungsoo doesn’t trust any of the demons to control themselves around hunters. 

“Oh,” the first hunter, most likely the leader, replies. “Well, uh, do you need anything?” 

“Not really.” 

“A lift?” 

“My car is fine.” 

“Food?” 

“Got someone on that.” 

“Well, you’re always welcome to join us---” 

“Kyungsoo!” 

Jongin was supposed to be inside a devil’s trap. Kyungsoo pushed him under one in the motel, making sure that he couldn’t be anywhere near the commotion. Kyungsoo knew the hunters would try and take him with them, and he couldn’t have Jongin overhearing it. 

The answer will always be no, but that doesn’t stop Jongin from doubting. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo tries not to grit his teeth, putting on his most cheerful voice. “Did you find anything, babe?” 

“Oh, so _partners_ ,” the second hunter says in realisation. He nudges the first, disappointed looking hunter in the ribs. 

“I mean,” says the first, “you’re both welcome.” 

“I think we’re good,” Kyungsoo reiterates, “we like our alone time.” 

Jongin joins him behind the bar, looping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. “A lot of alone time.” 

“Where’s his tattoo?” One of the remaining hunters dares to ask. 

“On my ass, right next to my tattoo of Kyungsoo’s name,” Jongin replies, not even missing a beat. “And no, I’m not showing you.” 

“ _Christo_ ,” another hisses, raising his gun. 

Kyungsoo freezes. 

Jongin remains completely unphased. 

Which means it’s not Jongin, it’s the hunter. Jongin has set him free. 

“Alright,” they don’t sound convinced, but the hunters begin to move on. They retreat through the bodies, stepping carefully amongst the dead. “Watch out for ghosts, a few of these fuckers might not have moved on.” 

“You have no idea,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself. The hunter laughs. 

They’re left with no farewells, the sound of cars starting outside the bar. Neither Jongin, nor the hunter speak until there’s silence. 

“He asked me to check on you,” he says, “make sure they weren’t being assholes.” 

“And you agreed?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s nice to get out of my head every once in awhile,” the hunter shrugs, “plus, considering all we’ve been through, it wouldn’t be a stretch to call us friends.” 

“You know,” Kyungsoo starts, “I’ve never even learnt your name.” 

“And I don’t think you ever will.”

The hunter’s eyes turn black.

\------

Jongin pushes Kyungsoo into the mattress, his kisses never losing their intensity. Clothes fall to the floor in a desperate rush. Their unwillingness to separate is an unspoken agreement. As is their relief from the overwhelming fear and uncertainty. 

A plan so filled with holes shouldn't have worked but it did. Kyungsoo is either a fantastic liar, the hunters stupid or a combination of the two. The fact that the demons actually listened to him is another miracle they don’t deserve. The whole plan should have ended in death, but nothing went awry. It calls for celebration, and in the only way they know how. 

Kyungsoo is still shaking, adrenalin fading. Jongin takes control, worshipping his body with hands and lips. Everything is far too sensual, overwhelming. All Kyungsoo knows is Jongin and how much he wants him. 

The Vaseline feels disgusting, but Jongin’s cock is the best distraction as it pushes into him. Kyungsoo, maneuvered onto his hands and knees, sighs as Jongin slides home, his body draped along Kyungsoo’s back. 

Frantic fucking with hands laced, Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin is just as relieved as he is. 

They both come quickly, desperately and messily. Their lips brushing as Kyungsoo cries out, he swallows Jongin’s breathy sigh as he releases into the condom. 

“I want this,” Jongin whispers, licking the sweat from Kyungsoo’s neck. “I want this forever.” 

“I---” 

“Make a pact,” Jongin says, “you’re destined for hell, but make it official.” 

“Are you trying to tempt me, Jongin?” 

“I’m trying to _keep_ you,” he whispers, tone laced with desperation. “Right now you’re a sinner, but you still have time to repent.” 

“Never,” Kyungsoo replies, “I’m not one for saying sorry.” 

Jongin laughs, “you’re not scared of hell?” 

“Send me there and I’ll crawl my way out,” Kyungsoo promises. 

“Or,” another voice joins the conversation. Jongin pulls out suddenly, making Kyungsoo yelp and wince in pain. They scramble to cover themselves, alarmed by the third presence in the room. “I could possibly be of service.” 

Four presences. Junmyeon stands with his someones, leaning against the wall, watching on with a raised eyebrow. 

“How long have you been there,” Jongin asks, pulling the sheets higher. 

“Long enough,” Junmyeon shrugs, “I wanted a mojito, but I thought I’d wait until you two were finished.” 

“What’s your offer?” Kyungsoo decides to bite. He’s curious and shameless enough to admit it. 

“I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart,” Junmyeon says, “and because Minseok owes me.”

“Minseok?” 

“Ruler of hell,” Jongin explains. 

“The Devil’s real name is _Minseok_ ,” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“Lucifer is rotting away in his cage,” Junmyeon clarifies, “Minseok is the one in charge while he’s out of commission.” 

“What’s your great idea, then?” Kyungsoo tries to move the conversation along. Politics in hell sound more complicated than on the surface. He’s interested in Junmyeon’s proposal, not in opening political discourse. 

“We make a deal, I personally escort you to hell, Minseok wiggles his fingers and we bypass a few hundred years worth of torture,” Junmyeon explains, “Jongin gets an immortal boyfriend, and I get an eternity of your Mojitos.” 

“No torture?” 

“Takes too long,” Junmyeon sighs, “as much as I’d love to rip your skin off, creating a demon takes hundreds of human years,” he stares straight at Jongin. “And I think Jongin’s dick would shrivel up and fall off if I kept you away for that long.” 

“You’d miss him too,” Jongin pouts. 

“I would miss his Mojitos,” Junmyeon corrects, “hence the whole _calling in a favour_ thing.” 

“Sounds like you’ve been planning this for a while,” Kyungsoo observes. 

“Since the moment we met,” he confirms, black eyes twinkling. “So, do we have a deal? An eternity worth of free Mojitos in exchange for your demonic immortality.” 

Kyungsoo winces. It’s going to cost him a fortune in rum, knowing Junmyeon’s drinking habits. He casts a glance at Jongin, wide eyed and hopeful. 

“Deal,” Kyungsoo says. 

Junmyeon’s smile is ominous. 

“So, here’s what we have to do…” 

\------

Kyungsoo remembers pain in his hand, then a tugging feeling, followed by nothing. There’s a few hints here and there-- fire, screams, an office where he sits with Junmyeon, talking to someone in a black suit. 

But then there’s a rush, like the process is reversed. Screams fade into the distance, the heat becoming more bearable. Kyungsoo wakes up where he left his body, and everything feels _strange_. 

He can control his body, but the reactions feel a little delayed. It’s like controlling a puppet on a string, and it will take some getting used to. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jongin says from his position, snuggled into Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“How long have I been gone?” Time is bullshit, and Kyungsoo no longer has a grasp on it. What feels like seconds was most likely weeks or months. From what he’s heard from Junmyeon, hell is unorganised and processing requests can take millenia. Literally, on some occasions. 

“Nearly a year,” Jongin yawns, snuggling into Kyungsoo’s side. 

“Feels longer,” Kyungsoo holds his hand up to the ceiling, inspecting the giant scar running through his tattoo. It’s a shame to ruin something so nice, but he can’t posses his own body if it’s un-possessable. 

“How does it feel,” Jongin asks sleepily, “being a demon?” 

A surge of emotion, both so familiar and yet so foreign. Kyungsoo remembers it from before hell, but it’s difficult to name. All he knows is that he associates it with Jongin. It’s hard to clarify through all the rage and hatred, the urge to destroy. But Jongin is such a calming presence, that all he wants to do is _sleep_.

“Great,” Kyungsoo replies. He’s starting to remember the feeling. It’s love, or something like it, the thing grounding him, keeping him the same after his transformation. “I feel great.” 

Kyungsoo still has a lot to get used to, but with Jongin by his side, he’s surely up for anything.

\------

“We’re officially a demon community,” Junmyeon remarks proudly as he lounges across his someones. 

“I’m going to miss our pet,” Baekhyun whispers sadly. Sehun laughs. Kyungsoo has finally been introduced to the reaper, and he’s as pretty as Baekhyun promised. Sweet kid, relatively new to the job. A bit too good for Baekhyun, but he’s also _dating_ Baekhyun and there’s no accounting for taste. 

“I still have Holy Water,” Kyungsoo threatens. It’s a bit harder to make, what with the prayer causing him physical pain and the water causing his skin to bubble and hiss on contact. But it’s still such a useful thing that Kyungsoo keeps making it. He brandishes the spray bottle accordingly. 

Everything has changed but so much remains the same. Kyungsoo can still remember being human, his soul’s transformation pushed through by the higher ups and bypassing all the hellfire and torture. He’s still _alive_ , too. Technically. His body still healthy and able to function without him.

“You’re still the same,” Baekhyun whines, “I thought the demon transformation would have done something to you.” 

“He was a demon all along,” Junmyeon snickers, “that’s what everyone’s been saying.” 

“But now he’s a literal demon,” Baekhyun replies, “we can use all his tricks against him.” 

“Please do not start a prank war,” Junmyeon sighs, leaning back into the arms of his taller someone. “I remember your last prank war, you nearly destroyed a continent.” 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun continue to bicker, alluding to stories Kyungsoo will want to know at some point. But there’s glasses to be washed, customers to be served and a boyfriend whose pouty mouth is demanding kisses. 

Everything has different, now. 

But Kyungsoo wouldn’t change it, not for heaven, not for hell and definitely not for the world. 

\-------


End file.
